


Последовательность

by mikkie28



Category: Crows Zero (2007), Crows Zero II (2009), 信長協奏曲 | Nobunaga Concerto (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: Есть люди, которым суждено быть завоевателями.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [procession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059832) by [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/pseuds/oryx). 



Он презирает Оду Нобунагу. 

Он ненавидит его, этого дурака, которому хватает наглости смотреть ему в лицо и утверждать, что он не помнит.

Память — это все, что осталось у Дэндзиро. Он помнит пламя и землю, залитую их кровью, и то, как они кричали ему, чтобы он спасался, в то время как они оставались там, умирая. Даже если бы он и попытался забыть, боль, которая пронизывает его руку, снова и снова напоминает ему об этом. Память о произошедшем хранят не только его воспоминания, но и шрамы. 

— Эй, Мартышка, — говорит Нобунага с этой своей тошнотворной, ничего не подозревающей улыбочкой, и Дэндзиро скрипит зубами от злости.

*** 

Он и сам не знает, что он думает о Такии Генджи.

Новички-третьекурсники — редкие птицы в Судзуране. Еще реже встречаются новички-третьекурсники, которые перевелись в Судзуран специально, чтобы его завоевать. Для этого нужна особая самоуверенность, переходящая в безбашенный, со стальными яйцами идиотизм. Ха, как будто кому-нибудь за год удастся сделать то, что никому не удавалось за три.

Но он не может отрицать того, что это интересно — наконец-то встретить реальную угрозу своему царствованию. В течении какого-то времени его все устраивало — быть почти-главой Судзурана, Царем зверей, коротать время в бесцельных играх и бессмысленных драках. Но теперь перед ним человек с горящими глазами, и он чувствует, как в нем самом тоже загорается пламя. 

«Может быть», — думает Тамао и, откидывая голову назад, вглядывается в небо, наблюдая, как дым его сигареты растворяется в синеве. Может быть, он, наконец, отнесется к этому серьезно и станет бороться за вершину.

*** 

Человек по имени Ода Нобунага сбивает его с толку. 

Его стратегические ходы не имеют никакого смысла. Он прощает тех, кого нужно наказать, верит тем, кто однажды его обманул, рискует жизнью ради тех, кого только что встретил. Его наивность убьет его, думает Дэндзиро. Она давным-давно должна была его убить. Так почему же? Почему он все еще жив?

И в довершение ко всему этому он испытывает какое-то странное чувство, как будто решает головоломку, в которой не хватает важной части. Он не может узнать в этом беспечном сентиментальном человеке того, которого ненавидел многие годы. Того, кто участвовал в резне невинных. Того, кто вошел во главе своей армии в простую деревню и покинул ее, оставив жителей валяться мертвыми на обочинах дороги.

— Я хочу создать мир, в котором не будет войн, — говорит он, все еще улыбаясь, как идиот, и эти слова оседают в голове Дэндзиро тяжелым грузом, как нож в его плоти, потому что в них ему слышится правда.

***

Такия Генджи взял над ним верх. 

Тамао лежит в грязи, его лицо онемело от ударов, а глаза заплыли. Он чувствует вкус собственной крови во рту и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал нечто подобное.

Удовольствие.

Теперь-то он понимает, почему его первые два года в Судзуране казались ему такими пустыми и бессмысленными. Вот чего он, оказывается, ждал, сам того не зная. Он ждал, когда появится Такия Генджи и замахнется, чтобы ударить его. Он ждал возможности замахнуться в ответ самому — изо всех сил, не щадя себя, и, несмотря на это, почувствовать, как что-то в нем рушится под ударами Генджи.

— Это из больницы, — слышит он чей-то голос, вкладывая телефон в его залитые кровью пальцы, и Тамао знает, что сейчас услышит.

Токио все-таки тоже сражался рядом с ним.

***

Есть два Оды Нобунаги.

Он не знает, как так получилось. Сходство между ними настолько жуткое, что это не может быть проделками самозванца, и никто в Овари не слышал о том, чтобы у господина был брат-близнец.

Но может быть, это и неважно, думает Дэндзиро. Единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что перед ним стоит человек, которому он поклялся отомстить. За эти годы он нисколько не изменился, все еще считая естественным пожертвовать жизнями тех, кого он считает недостойными, ради великой цели. Было так легко спровоцировать его на то, чтобы он показал свою истинную сущность — всего лишь намек, легчайший нажим, и это холодное, расчетливое бессердечие снова показалось на свет. Он хотел этого, Дэндзиро был готов поклясться в этом. Хотел показать свою власть и увидеть, как эти люди умирают.

Тот, другой Нобунага, который часто смеется и так ласково хвалит его, ничем не заслужил его мести, и Дэндзиро не понимает, почему это его так радует.

***

Он не знает, как реагировать на Такию Генджи. 

Тамао знает, что ведет себя безрассудно, но до Такии ему далеко. Тот вмешивается в любую ситуацию, не давая себе труда сначала подумать, впадает в буйство, когда у него плохое настроение, равняет с землей целые банды за пустячные оскорбления, но это? Нарушить, мать его, договор о ненападении?

Иногда Тамао и сам не знает, зачем он вообще связался с Такией. Хотя на самом деле, он прекрасно знает. По той же причине, что и Идзаки. Потому что Такия поражает своей мужественностью, он больше похож на бурю, чем на человека. Стоит только разглядеть его истинное лицо, его истинную силу, как от него больше невозможно отвести взгляд.

— Вы что, и правда думали, что мы не пойдем за нашим лидером? — спрашивает он у ворот Хосена, там, где одинокая фигурка в черном стоит посреди серого моря. 

В мире нет никого, ради кого он зашел бы так далеко. 

*** 

Он ждет. 

Он будет играть до конца — сообщник, правая рука, доверенное лицо настоящего Нобунаги. Он будет безупречно выполнять все приказы. Каждый раз, когда его «господин» оступится, он подставит свое плечо. Он дождется того момента, когда Нобунага посмотрит на него с безграничным доверием, и тогда уничтожит его.

Но может быть, он ждал слишком долго.

— Хидэёси-сама, — говорит гонец, и его лицо бледно, несмотря на то, что он задыхается. — Мицухидэ-сама, он... В Хонно-дзи... На... наш господин...

«О», — мысленно произносит Дэндзиро. У него перехватывает горло.

Значит, Нобунага наконец начал действовать.

Тот, другой Нобунага был всего лишь самозванцем. Он не имел никакого значения. Во всяком случае, не для Дэндзиро. Так почему же, когда он закрывает глаза, он видит его лицо его улыбку? Слышит его голос, который говорит: «Ты бесподобен, Мартышка», «Слава богу, ты жив», «Знаешь, я хочу создать мир, где все смогут быть счастливы»...

— Мицухидэ заплатит за свои преступления, — говорит Дэндзиро, и его голос дрожит от ярости. Его рука крепко сжимает рукоять меча.

Он заплатит за все, и за это тоже.

*** 

Кажется, у него сломана левая рука. 

Черт бы побрал этих мудаков из училища Намимори. Восемнадцать против двоих? Жалкие трусы. Не то чтобы они им не наваляли как следует в ответ, но все-таки. При таком неравном раскладе им было не избежать побоев. Такия слегка пошатнулся, и Тамао почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от боли. Судя по его дыханию, у него было по крайней мере несколько трещин в ребрах. Они стояли спина к спине, и Тамао чувствовал исходящий от него жар даже сквозь пиджак.

— Эй, Серидзава, — говорит Такия. Его голос звучит устало. Он толкает Тамао в бок и протягивает ему последнюю сигарету. Когда Тамао затягивается, на окурке все еще чувствуется тепло губ Такии. 

— М-м? 

— У тебя не было такого чувства, как будто... Как будто мы были знакомы раньше? До Судзурана, в смысле.

Тамао тихо смеется: 

— К чему это ты, бля? Типа в детстве, что ли?

— Ну... Может быть? Не знаю. Просто... Тогда, в тот день, когда мы познакомились, я подумал... Ну, типа, что я тебя откуда-то знаю.

Тамао вспоминает, как валялся в грязи, как звенело в ушах, как раскалывалась голова от того экстренного торможения о минивэн, как он смотрел снизу вверх на этого чувака с выбритыми висками и таким пристальным взглядом. Новое, незнакомое лицо, и все-таки... Некая ностальгия. Отдаленное воспоминание, которое прячется где-то в глубине.

Эй, Мартышка.

— Да тебя тогда просто по голове хорошо приложили, идиот, — говорит Тамао и улыбается, сам не зная чему.


End file.
